It Hurts
by Sannur
Summary: KnB Drabbles. Main theme : hurt/comfort, angst, romance. Random and crack pair(s) bisa ditemukan disini. RnR and Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

It Hurts

Kuroko No Basuke's drabble collection

©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Hanya sekumpulan drabble bertema hurt/angst/romance yang iseng saya buat.

Happy reading ^^

[1]

Dan harusnya ia tak perlu berharap banyak sejak awal. Tak perlu berekspektasi terlalu tinggi saat dirinya sadar akan resiko semua ini. Kenyataan pahit yang sudah jelas menantinya sejak awal.

Kini ia tak ubahnya humpty dumpty yang terjatuh dari dindingnya.

Jatuh. Dari ketinggian. Kemudian hancur. Hingga jadi kepingan kecil serupa debu.

Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia tetap bertahan kan? Bertahan walau menyakitkan. Bertahan meski luka itu semakin lebar menganga. Bertahan untuk…suatu kebohongan tanpa ada sedikit pun kepastian.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya seperti ini?"

"Sampai aku lelah menunggunya, Kasamatsu-_senpai_. Sampai akhirnya dia melihatku disini."

"Kapan?"

"…"

"Kapan kau sendiri sadar ada yang menunggu disini? Kapan kau mau membuka matamu untuk yang lain? Kapan…kapan kau akan menganggapku Kise Ryouta?

"Gomennasai, aku harus pergi. Ja ne."

Dan semua akan selalu berakhir sama seperti itu. Dengan kepala tertunduk ia berbalik. Meninggalkan sosok bernama Kasamatsu Yukio kembali memandangnya sendu dan terluka. Memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang entah bisa atau tidak terbalaskan. Sama seperti tatapan Kise pada sosok kecil dikejauhan sana. Sosok pemuda berambut baby blue yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Karena mereka tak ubahnya pion yang terjebak dalam permainan takdir. Dimana hati dan perasaan mereka yang dijadikan bahan pertunjukkan utama. Diangkat untuk kemudian dijatuhkan kembali. Diberikan segalanya sebelum akhirnya menjadi tumbal untuk rasa sakit ini.

"Kau tahu, rasanya ada yang sakit disini." Ia pun berlalu, dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat jaket bagian dada kirinya. Berusaha meredam rasa sakit aneh yang mulai terbiasa ia rasakan.

[]

Errr…saya tau masih ada banyak utang fic yang belum diselesaikan tapi…plot bunny ini gak mau ilang jadi ya saya tulis aja ehehe ^^v

Utk yang nunggu kelanjutan fic saya yg lain, gomen, mianhe, sorry banget belum ada feel buat ngelanjut. Makanya saya beralih ke drabble kurobas dulu. Dan drabble ini bisa bersambung ada juga yg oneshot, tergantung mood saya =))

Yg sudah baca ditunggu reviewnya ya. Respon dari pembaca juga berpengaruh buat saya ngupdate fic ini. thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

It Hurts

Kuroko No Basuke's drabble collection

©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Hanya sekumpulan drabble bertema hurt/angst/romance yang iseng saya buat.

Happy reading ^^

[2]

Hari ini, seharusnya mereka bertemu. Di tempat yang sama –di sudut taman kota tempat sebatang pohon besar berdiri dengan gagahnya-, di waktu yang sudah ditentukan seperti biasa –tepat sepuluh menit sebelum mentari terbenam- dengan satu diantaranya akan membawakan dua cup mocca hangat untuk mereda dingin yang menusuk.

Tapi, itu tidak terjadi hari ini.

Dan mungkin juga tidak di minggu selanjutnya. Serta minggu berikutnya. Dan terus terulang sampai akhirnya ia lelah menunggu. Lalu pergi. Entah kemana pun langkahnya nanti ia tidaklah tahu.

Hanya ada dirinya sendiri kali ini. Dibawah bayang-bayang teduh lebatnya pohon tempatnya bernaung. Menatap ufuk barat yang mulai berhias mega yang begitu meneduhkan. Meski baginya itu justru membawa kesedihan. Kesedihan yang sudah terlanjut tergurat dalam hatinya, yang bahkan saking dalamnya ia tak tahu akankah rasa sakit itu memiliki dasar.

Pandangannya teralih pada secangkir cup mocca di sisi kirinya yang masih mengepulkan uapnya sebelum beralih pada cup mocca ditangannya sendiri. Rasanya masih sama, tapi entah kenapa sekarang minuman kesukaannya dan 'dia' kini terasa lebih pahit. Lebih tidak bersahabat dengan lidahnya.

Pahit. Hampa. Kosong. Serta sakit solah menjadi kawannya sejak beberapa minggu silam.

Sepertinya ia memang harus membiasakan diri terhadap teman "barunya" itu. Mengingat teman "lamanya" sudah pergi. Pergi. Jauh. Menghilang. Ahh, tidak menghilang mungkin. Hanya pergi ketempat yang tak tergapai olehnya, atau bahkan oleh manusia hidup mana pun. Kecuali memang takdir yang sudah memintanya pergi kesana.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, kapan kau mau menjemputku kesana-ssu? Disini tidak menyenangkan-ssu…" Nadanya masih sama seperti biasa. Merengek, tapi kali ini rengekan itu bukan buatan. Iya dia tau rengekannya kadang –baiklah memang selalu- menyebalkan, tapi kali ini izinkan dia merengek. Menangis bahkan kalau boleh. Hatinya sudah terasa terlalu penuh, dan dia takut dam itu akhirnya hancur.

"Kalau Kise-kun mau menangis, menangis saja. Daripada dipendam itu bisa membuatmu gila." Hancurlah segala dinding pertahanan yang selama ini coba dia bangun dan pertahankan. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja ketika ada tangan pucat yang terlihat rapuh menariknya kedalam pelukan sosok yang lebih kecil. Sosok yang dikiranya adalah dimana hatinya akan berlabuh hingga ia sadar pada siapa sebenarnya hati kecilnya menyimpan rasa.

Pada pemuda bersurai kelam yang tak jarang memberinya tendangan "sayang" serta "sabar" menghadapi rengekan konyolnya. Juga pemuda yang sama, yang menunggunya entah sudah berapa lama. Menunggu dan berharap ia mau memberi sedikit saja perhatiannya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Seperti sekarang.

Binar yang selama ini menghias iris goldennya itu meredup nyaris hilang malah. Karena bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kembali seperti dulu saat sosok berharga dalam hidupnya diambil paksa. Direnggut dari sisinya ketika ia baru menyadari betapa berharga sosok itu. Sosok seorang senpai bernama Kasamatsu Yukio yang baru saja ia hadiri pemakamannya tak sampai tiga jam yang lalu.

[]

Leave a review please? ^^ dua chap pertama emang dikhususin buat kiseeee my lovely golden puppy (eh) tapi next chap pairnya udah ganti kok. Ada saran? Atau request malah? Share your opinion in review's box ok?


End file.
